halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Asylum (Excerpt)
The two prison guards chatted amongst themselves, talking about how their shift would go. “I just hope there isn’t another riot like in the past.” Jacob Conner said, stirring his coffee with a cheap red straw that would barely mix any of the contents that gathered at the bottom of the styrofoam cup. “That shit was scary.” The Sergeant, Daniel Ackerson looked up at him and chuckled, “Nah. I don’t think there will be another one anytime soon.” He checked his cheap wrist watch. “Almost time to greet our old friend.” “Any news on what happened?” Jacob replied. Jacob had only been at the prison for a few months and haven’t heard anything about the Prison riots of 2610. Some said it had been just as bad as any other prison riots; others said it had been a violent massacre that took out the north wing of the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Center, killing thousands, and wounding thousands more. Daniel had a worried expression of fear and anxiety on his face, he shook it off and gulped, “I prefer not the remember it.” Two mental staff members burst through the doors of the prison facility in excitement. “He’s here! He’s here!” said Austin Moore, a young member of the sanatorium’s security team. Daniel slapped Jacob on the back and got up from his seat that he’d been getting comfortable in. “Time to go! Show you the ropes and all.” They exited the security control room and moved through the sanatoriums vast corridor’s until they came to a metal elevator. “This guy, I heard that he is worse than Kyle Craig a real cold blooded psychopathic demon…” One of the other orderly’s said as they passed by the walking group. Kyle Craig had been a psychopathic serial killer who wanted nothing more than to torture and kill his subjects, leaving behind little to no trace evidence. It had also been said that he had been highly manipulative, going as far as to turning friends against one another; and that he had single handedly outwitted one of the most deadly assassins and lived. A true criminal mastermind that lived his title like a metal of honor. Jacobs’s stomach began to churn and he felt sick, like he was going to… “Ah Christ on the cross.” Daniel said as he witnessed Jacob puke all over the floor. Luckily they could have a janitor crew here in less than five minutes to clean it up. He pulled out a rag from his pocket and handed it to him. Jacob accepted it and wiped his mouth, “Don’t. Just stop. You’ll give me nightmares.” He said in between breaths, forcing himself not to vomit again. “Aaahhhh, you’ll get used to it. It’s my first time seeing him to.” Daniel said with stern as if the idea hadn’t even bothered him. “Let’s go. We need to wrap this up ASAP!” They entered the elevator. It took them down thirty stories before they reached the inmate-patient transfer unit. The doors opened revealing a large room with metal walling, floors and ceilings with few objects inside and an emergency phone attached a wall. They continued down the hallway until they came up to the main lobby. A vast room with various hallway’s leading to the visitor center; which included security for both regular visitor and law enforcement visitor’s, criminal visitors had been banned at all costs; and a bunch of offices as well as a reception desk. They went past the receptionist desk and one of the orderly’s nodded to the receptionist who opened the front door: A huge titanium alloy gate; smaller than the one located on the outside. Ever since the violent prison massacre, the architects had remodeled the building to ensure that it was well secure from any terrorist threat both large and small, except a covenant warship or a havoc warhead; even going as far as to extending the North end of the prison to include a Sanatorium, as they didn’t want to take the chances of any insane inmate escaping during a transfer from a mental institution to a well-known prison. The huge gates pulled apart, revealing a Spartan strapped to a gurney. Daniel took two steps back and instinctively gripped his pistol, while Jacob’s eyes widened in horror. He also took a couple steps back, being careful not to trip over anything as they wheeled the Spartan into the facility. His whole body had been entirely burned and it seemed to Jacob that this man or machine didn’t feel any pain at all, except the Spartan’s hands were shaking so maybe he thought differently. Maybe he did feel pain after all. The only thing that wasn’t burnt skin or tethered clothing was the black scorched helmet, with a grey visor sitting on his head that had been cracked; his eyes were barely visible, though they appeared to be bloodshot red, like he didn’t get enough sleep for weeks. The orderly’s stopped when they wheeled him inside; the doors closing behind them. The Spartan was quiet; although, he turned his helmet towards Jacob, looking menacingly into the cops eyes. Oh yes, he hated the cops, with every fiber of his being. “What’s his name?” Jacob said nervously, trying to control the fear in his voice. “Doctor Charles Archer will have that information on him. The two seem to get along fine.” The orderly’s continued to wheel him down the hallway, but that did not halt the Spartan’s gaze on Jacob. Was he the killers next target, or would he be his next torcher victim?